


Jealousy

by Insufferable



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, No Condom, Virginity Kink, rape/noncon rly doesnt apply but i want to be safe., sandalphon wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insufferable/pseuds/Insufferable
Summary: 'Lucifer' this, 'Lucifer' that. Why? Why when Lucilius created him? Where is his credit? Where is that level of admiration for him? Where?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.  
> Self indulgent fic + probably OoC + No editor = Good luck

At the beginning of it all, it was simply a grating feeling that he couldn't place. Every time that man said; “Lucifer-sama!” so happily it grated every single one of his nerves. Grated and grated them into dust and nothingness. 

Naturally, Lucilius had blamed this feeling on being rather.. indifferent towards Sandalphon. Except that was a lie, 'indifferent' didn't quite cover his feelings towards that particular angel. He found himself becoming a bit.. fixated on him. Which also, grated on his nerves.

Perhaps, it was the fact that his own creation had made another creation. At least, that's what he originally believed. Yet, as it continued to persist, he found himself staring Sandalphon down often. Not quite meaning to, it just happened.

Lucilius hated this. Why did such a failure of a creation captivate him so much? 'Captivate' more like annoy, or so he first believed. The first idea of these feelings was simply that he hated him so much and how he clung to his rather perfect creation; Lucifer.

At every turn he seemed to always be next to him, staring at him, yet becoming too nervous to even really talk to Lucilius. For good reason, of course. But, it was annoying. Watching him worship his creation and follow him like a puppy.

At first, at first, at first. It didn't take long for Lucilius to feel a new feeling as he watched the disgusting sight of the duo on a daily basis. A feeling for quite the longest time, he couldn't quite place. The strongest annoyance he had ever experienced yet; jealousy. 

Jealousy as he watched Sandalphon adore his own creation. The simple fact that for some strange reason, some strange part of him, he desired that angel to worship him the way he did Lucifer.

That means, even if he had to take the matter into his own hands. So he had.

This situation, however, was the oddest one he had placed himself into yet. Of course, the hardest part of it had been convincing Lucifer that he wasn't needed for this experiment- Only Sandalphon was necessary. Necessary to sate this unfamiliar feeling.

Lucilius sighed at the thoughts, casting a gaze upwards at the very obviously and poorly hiding his nervousness angel who sat in the chair across him. His cold distant eyes moved back to the clipboard he held, that said nothing about the current situation. Simply something to keep himself grounded, maybe.

It was rather hard to focus, with the twitching angel across from him as the silence hung heavily in the air. The truth of the matter was Lucilius had no idea how to truly act on this emotion. Focused once again on the soft brown haired angel who avoided his gaze, looking around the testing room, anywhere but at the other.

One emotion. One foreign, un-welcomed feeling that he had for this archangel. A creation he had not intended to exist. Desire.

“Sandalphon.” The simple call of his name randomly was enough to cause the other to jolt, whipping his head to look at Lucilius unsteadily. Crimson eyes met blue for an instant, before Lucilius closed his, as if to regain his focus. “How do you view Lucifer?” The question was simple enough, but also stunning enough to make Sandalphon audibly make a questioning sound.

“Lucifer..?” He gawked, as if stunned by the question. Lucilius however, simply cut his eyes in reply, not desiring to humor him with an answer. “That's... Uh..” Sandalphon trailed, looking away as if to think it over, to think of a decent reply for it.

It was rather unfair, Lucilius noted. That Lucifer somehow got a precious being to follow him, to worship him like this one did. He simply couldn't grasp why. Why this man admired his creation so much, but feared the maker. Well. He could. But he'd rather not.

Everything about it irked him, how they would have coffee together. Be everywhere together. Lucifer was already a perfect creation, so why? Why did he need Sandalphon at his heels? 

The silence once again fell over the duo, irking Lucilius even more so into his hole of warped thoughts. “I see.” He spat out, eyes glued to Sandalphon before turning back around in his chair to set his clipboard back onto his mess. Which, by the way, was rather neatly cleaned. Thanks for wondering. 

“Lucilius, can I ask why Lucifer isn't here? He usually is.” Sandalphon asked blankly as Lucilius turned back to face him, gazes once again meeting. This question, however, made a sly smile creep into Lucilius' face.

“If you don't answer my questions; I certainly won't answer yours.” Besides, Lucilius mentally added, fucking Lucifer's own creation in front of him may have proven more difficult than he desired. He couldn't just tell Sandalphon that, however.

Lucilius let out a small hum as he turned back to his desk, tapping on the nice smooth wood with his fingers. “That's.. Fair, I guess.” Sandalphon muttered his reply, watching the other man as he moved stuff on his desk. Sandalphon had always felt so awful in here, it was Lucilius's so called 'experimentation' room, which usually just involved their pain tolerance or other weird items on his list.

It felt odder today, somehow. Something was off about Lucilius, Sandalphon just couldn't place it. Usually, the man was snappier and slightly more aggressive in his own sly way.. Yet, it felt lacking somewhere today. The dude was a shit lord no matter what so whatever.

Lucilius sighed, rolling a spare syringe with his fingers dully on his desk; It'd be easier with it, but Lucilius wanted Sandalphon to be... willing. The motion of rolling drew the other angel's attention, anyways. “Is that your experiment for me today..?” Sandalphon asked slowly, staring as the elegant fingers rolled it.

“Mmm. It depends, I suppose. It could be, I'd prefer not, however, Sandalphon.” The reply was emotionless, as usual. Lucilius at this stopped rolling the syringe and turned to the smaller angel. Stepping out of his chair and rising above the other, who, simply stared at him with gentle red eyes, as if searching him for something.

“Move to the patient bed instead.” The demand was clear, making Sandalphon stare before leaving the chair that was next to the bed and moving calmly into the bed. He was, oddly, used to this feeling. Well, mostly used to it. He wasn't, on the other hand, prepared or used to Lucilius climbing into the bed with him.

'Into' to put it lightly, yet the snow-white haired man moved completely onto his chest; straddling him and making him rather thankful he didn't have his wings in use currently. “Question two,” The man, now sitting on top of Sandalphon spoke clearly to the bewildered angel under him, “Has Lucifer taken your innocence yet?”

The question made Sandalphon jolt-- Well, would of, if not for the weight on him. “My.. My what?” That made Lucilius roll his eyes, before staring Sandalphon down, “Your innocence. Your virginity.” It wasn't any clearer to Sandalphon, however. What this man was asking from him, it was clear, not really. 

“That's.. Private... Isn't it?” Sandalphon attempted to hiss out, feeling his face get a lot hotter as the other's gaze seemed to pierce through him. “I see. So he hasn't? That's rather adorable.” Sandalphon at this, felt his stomach drop.

“It's not like that.-- We're. Not like that.” He hissed out at Lucilius, feeling dread gather in him at this situation. Lucilius gave another hum in reply, moving one of his hands down to gently cup Sandalphon's face. Emphasis on gently. Which was a new thing for Sandalphon to experience from that man. Gently. Touching his cheek. A warm touch. Like with no spite. Just there. Wild?

“Surely, he has at least taught you how to kiss, hmm?” Sandalphon groaned at this, gritting his teeth; “We are, not, in a relationship.” Lucilius gently rubbed a circle with his thumb on Sandalphon's cheek, rather confused about how the angel hadn't at least pushed that away. Noting the hard grip he had on the chair.

“Ah, that's interesting, then. I'll be.. Gentle. Maybe.” Lucilius said dully, before Sandalphon could even choke up a reply, Lucilius craned his head down to him. Readjusting his position on Sandalphon, not resting his butt.. A tad more on Sandalphon's waist line. Un-welcomed pressure, for Sandalphon.

Lucilius, however, used this new position to crash his own lips into the smaller, less willing, angel's. Which, finally granted the other one giving a rough shove to Lucilius, tearing them apart. Sandalphon merely left his mouth agape, as if trying to form a sentence, some way to address this situation. 

“Lucilius-,” , “Hmm.” Sandalphon hated this. How someone could look just like someone important to him, yet be so different. This entire situation, it was just, just, what the fuck? He wanted to argue against this, but it was rather hard given his current literal position, and the fact that Lucilius is... Well... Lucilius.

“Wouldn't you like to practice?” Lucilius cooed, almost in a sing song voice as he stared at Sandalphon. Who, reasonably, kept his grip against the other's arm, glaring threateningly. “Practice? With you?” Lucilius tilted his head slightly at this remark, cold, but true enough he supposed. “Well, I do look rather similar to the man you're.. fixated on, don't I?”

“While that may be true, you are nothing like him.” Sandalphon said, added emphasis on nothing, putting a small sting to it. “Perhaps. But don't you feel curious about how much of us truly are the same?” The thought bit at Sandalphon as soon as Lucilius spoke it. 

Lucilius gave a huff of some short of laugh, if you could call it that, before leaning slightly up on Sandalphon, “Besides, Who knows if you'd ever get to actually enter him. I'm offering a once in a life time chance here.” Lucilius seemingly teased, roughly jerking his right arm from Sandalphon's hand to prop himself on the smaller angel's leg.

That sentence gave Sandalphon whiplash in the meantime; “Excuse me?” The virginity question finally had clicked with him. What Lucilius really wanted him alone for. What this entire situation actually was.

“I'd like to enter you as well, however, I simply enjoy the feeling of-”,”Please don't finish that thought.” Sandalphon interrupted through gritted teeth, this was actually when panic decided to hit him. There's no way he could win versus Lucilius, nor could he leave this room without Lucilius allowing him. He was cornered. Cornered and currently under Lucilius, anyhow.

“It's an odd sensation, really, Sandalphon,” Red eyes narrowed at this, hostility in him rose with every breath out of this man, “To watch your creation be fawned over at every turn. To be followed by a cute little puppy. To be viewed as if you could do no wrong.” Lucilius spoke, a coy smile kept on his face as he licked his lips.

Sandalphon said nothing as he continued to stare at the other, This situation was awful, truly. “You're beyond despicable.” He hissed out, finally attempting to shove the other off, who decided he hand no desire of getting off of Sandalphon as he rapidly moved his knee to slam into Sandalphon's chest. Successfully knocking the wind out of the smaller angel.

At the new found position of Lucilius's knee on Sandalphon's chest, Sandalphon let his hands rest beside him, glaring daggers at him. “The good thing about being beyond despicable is that I'm willing to do what needs to be done to sate my own needs or wants.” He pressed his knee into Sandalphon's chest, shifting more weight onto it to earn a small grunt from him in reply.

“I told you once I'd be gentle, but that requires you letting me, Sandalphon.” Lucilius told him, a rather wide smile as he spoke, sending chills down Sandalphon's spine at the words. “It's a mutual benefiting situation. You get to practice and not fail Lucifer, and I..” Lucilius trailed off at that, but Sandalphon felt himself zone out anyhow. Fail? Lucifer? How would this help him not fail Lucifer?

“Not fail Lucif-”, “ You don't want that do you? When he finally wants to use you to pleasure himself, and you fall short of what he expects due to lack of experience?” Lucilius slyly said, moving his knee ever so slowly back off Sandalphon's chest to return to simply saddling him. Manipulation. He certainly wasn't above it, and he certainly knew how to use it to his benefit.

It was a fear Sandalphon had, and Lucilius knew this. It was easy. Sandalphon was terrified of letting down his oh so dearest Lucifer-sama. Vulnerable. It left him so vulnerable. Lucilius craved that, to abuse it, to ruin him in so many different ways.

Sandalphon felt sick and distant, he didn't know how to even comment about it. How to argue against it. What did Lucilius know about Lucifer that he didn't. Even thinking about that made Sandalphon want to curl up and overthink it all.

“I don't... I don't want to fail him, but thats-” Sandalphon blankly said, an edge of sadness biting into his words. “Do you know how high his standards are for you? What he expects? What he desires of you? What he wants you to already know?” Sandalphon felt himself swallow hard as these words-- He wasn't wrong. He knew nothing of what Lucifer expected out of him, truly.

Lucilius returned his hand to gently touching Sandalphon's face, who seemed less focused on it than before; “That's all I'm offering. To teach you how to pleasure him. How to make sure you make him happy.” Sandalphon let out an odd noise out of frustration, dully slamming down one of his hands against the bed.

“Teach me how to pleasure him, what exactly does that even mean to you, Lucilius?” This earned a hum in reply, as the white haired man returned to the lowered position, once again re-adding more pressure to Sandalphon's groin. “Firstly, We can teach you how to kiss him lovingly.”, “By kissing you lovingly?” Lucilius moved his head down awfully closely to Sandalphon's face, who glared at him angrily.

“Well, I won't be talking when my tongue is in your mouth, so maybe you can just pretend I'm him.” Lucilius spoke coldly, making Sandalphon hiss. It was true, but he definitely did not enjoy the idea of his tongue in his mouth. Before Sandalphon could even retort, lips met lips, shutting him up before he could even think of one.

Sandalphon clenched his own fist at this sensation, and the desire to snap down on Lucilius's lips. Lucilius, however, took this time to place his other hand to the side of Sandalphon's face. Attempting to roll his tongue into Sandalphon's who was having none of that. To be expected. Lucilius was prepared for that, he smiled, pressing a bit harder into Sandalphon's lips as he readjusted his legs, to get a better position before grinding into Sandalphon's groin roughly.

Which, regrettably for Sandalphon, was enough to grant a gasp out of him at the feeling, allowing Lucilius access into his mouth. It was strange, feeling a piece of Lucilius in his mouth, rubbing against his own while aggressively mouthing him. He couldn't decide which one was worse, the choking feeling of Lucilius licking and sucking the inside of his own mouth, or Lucilius rubbing against his privates making a feeling pool in his stomach. Something he could place, but would rather not.

Sandalphon has enough as Lucilius grinded hard against him, making him snap down rather roughly on Lucilius tongue, granting a groan out of the other as the taste of copper entered Sandalphon's mouth and Lucilius jolted up. Sandalphon was prepared for the anger Lucilius would say, but was pleased the rubbing on his dick had ceased.

Lucilius said nothing as he licked his lips, looking to the side in thought. “Had enou-” Sandalphon didn't even finish as he felt a hand grab his shaft, earning a gasp immediately. Which was met with Lucilius crashing his lips once again into his, the sensation was blindingly new as he felt Lucilius stoke him slowly, but keep his other hand on the back of his head, gripping hard into Sandalphon's hair.

The taste of blood mingled with the fact that Lucilius's spit was entering his mouth more-so against his will now. Sandalphon couldn't help but swallow down some of the taste as Lucilius aggressively pushed his tongue into his mouth. Sandalphon felt trapped in this situation, it was beyond him.

How Lucilius had him so weak, being rubbed through his pants and his mouth tasted more than he'd like, escaped him. Lucilius, on the other hand, enjoyed this feeling. Knowing the angel beneath him probably didn't have any idea of how to go about this. Lucilius tore his mouth away, watching the slobber from their mouths drool out and made no effort to stop it as he licked his lips, stopping his stoking on Sandalphon and releasing his hair.

“When you kiss Lucifer, for starters, don't bite him. I doubt he's into that type of stuff. You're lucky I'm not him and enjoyed that thoroughly.” Sandalphon glared upwards at him, feeling his lower half hot and tighter than normal, “You would be into that type of shit,” He spat out, moving a hand to wipe at his mouth, dreading the taste of Lucilius's blood in his own mouth. Shit.

“I can't enjoy myself but you can?” Lucilius asked, thumbing over Sandalphon's tip, who simply groaned at the friction returning. “It's a normal reaction to being touched, no need to feel ashamed.” The cold-blue eyed man hummed out as smiled at Sandalphon, who seemingly growled at him.

“I suppose, the next thing to do since you're a biter, is to teach you how to pleasure Lucifer with your mouth.” Lucilius darkly added, removing his hand from Sandalphon's dick and to his chest. Using the other to trace over Sandalphon's mouth with his thumb. Sandalphon however, grabbed the hand at his lips quickly. “I will not suck your dick.” Sandalphon hissed, gripping Lucilius's wrist tightly.

“Well, if you bite while kissing, I doubt Lucifer would want to get pleasure from you anyhow. After all, why go to you when I could swallow him even better?” Sandalphon's entire soul has left this plane of existence at this line thanks, he's fucking dead now. Anyways.

Sandalphon stared, this was the worst. Was he implying he had... done this with Lucifer? “You..” Sandalphon hissed, which made Lucilius grin at him. “Oh? Did that anger you? It's easy to solve, just be better than I am at it. Then why would he ever come to me?” Sandalphon felt his stomach drop at this. Better than him?

The archangel felt numb as he released Lucilius's wrist, who looked down on him, just like normal. “Fine.” Sandalphon hissed, “But if you talk to me at all during it, I will bite your dick off.” Lucilius gave a small huff at this; “I'd probably enjoy your attempt to with that cute little mouth you have.”, “Right, you enjoy biting.” 

Lucilius didn't dignify him with a reply as he merely moved to unbutton his pants and pull down his pants and underwear enough to expose his own dick. Which, naturally caused Sandalphon to panic as he saw Lucilius was already slightly hard as well; “Enjoyed biting a little too much, h-” The angry jab was cut off as Lucilius moved his hips closer, while grabbing Sandalphon's shoulder's and propping him against the bed panel.

For a second, he had forgotten how strong the white haired man once, especially since he rarely showed it. With the new position, Sandalphon felt even more vulnerable as Lucilius used his knees to hold himself up close to Sandalphon, dick presented inches away from his face. Sandalphon felt himself heat up at this sight, just square in front of him.

“Well?” Lucilius hissed, as if to grab Sandalphon back to reality, which worked as he looked back to the shaft in front of him. Thankfully, it didn't seem too big for Sandalphon, but it wasn't full erect yet, either he noted. Still, probably larger than him, he also noted that bitterly.

“We'll take it slow, it's okay.” Lucilius cooed, Sandalphon cursed himself silently at those words. This truly had to be the shittiest experiment he had been used for yet by this asshole. “Take it slow? What the fuck do you mean by that?” Sandalphon hissed, earning only a huff from Lucilius; “Since it's your first time, use your cute little virgin tongue to lick the tip first to get it fully erect. Gently.”

“You're just asking me to bite your dick, honestly.” Sandalphon hissed, craning his neck upward to glare at the void of life eyed man. “I'm just trying to help.” Sandalphon felt himself bite his own tongue at that line, what a pile of shit. Sandalphon said nothing as he moved uncomfortable to touch Lucilius, very terrified to, actually

Sandalphon gently touched it, trying to swallow back the sickness he felt at this, (he'll be swallowing something else soon LMAO AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY)

Lick the tip? That was the worst thing he'd ever been told to do, honestly. What a shitlord. Sandalphon sighed, palming Lucilius before leaning a bit forward. Was he really about to do this gross shit? Probably. Shitty. What a bad decision. What the fuck. Gross. He licked his lips before gently lapping his tongue against the tip, the salty pre-cum hitting his taste buds.

“Gross.” Sandalphon spat out, instantly losing all and any will to do this. “Giving up so soon? Even though you can't leave this room and we'll be spending quite a long time if you don't satisfy me quickly?” The archangel felt himself bite his tongue at the reminder, that reminded that he's trapped in this damned room with Lucilius.

Sandalphon felt himself groan as he gave it another lick, tasting the horrible liquid that was Lucilius's se- Nevermind. Finishing that thought would make him want to die even more than he already does currently. Sandalphon felt numb as he ran his tongue across the tip , it was such an odd situation to be in, especially since Lucilius was silent.

Sandalphon silently readjusted himself, moving to be more comfortable in this awful fucking dick sucking situation that ironically, in his opinion; sucked dick! It only felt worse as it was slowly coated with his own saliva and precum, nasty. Plus, it was erect, meaning Lucilius was enjoying it. Sandalphon choked at the thought.

“There. You're hard. Am I done now?” The question made Lucilius sigh, “Would you leave Lucifer like this? No. Take in the tip into your mouth and feel it. Rub it with your tongue while also-”, “This is the literal worst”, “While also slowly pushing yourself to slide more of the shaft into your mouth. Breathe from your nose.”

Sandalphon said nothing, as if he just decided it was best to humor this awful sick man. He felt himself unwillingly tense up as he leaned a bit more, suddenly feeling a lot hotter. “Also, Since your cute virgin mouth has never done this before, stroke the parts you can't fit into your mouth with your hand.” Sandalphon felt annoyance prick at him every time that man used the word 'virgin'. 

The angel cursed himself as he slowly took the tip into his mouth, shivering at the taste of the cold salty saliva taste as it entered. Lucilius on the other hand, could not be more pleased at this situation. Sandalphon's mouth was much warmer than expected, pleasantly surprised.

Sandalphon for a moment just sat there with a bit of dick in his mouth, rethinking his life choices before groaning around the dick in his mouth. He moved his hand to gently grab the shaft, casting a glare at the white pubes at the base. Disgusting man who managed to look like Lucifer. He sighed internally before moving to attempt to swallow a bit more, moving to fit more of Lucilius into his mouth. Gross.

“Use your tongue to rub it to the best of your ability. Once you've reached your limit, start to bob your head back and forth, also... Swallow your drool and my cum, Sandalphon.” Sandalphon wanted to retort, but found his mouth a tad bit busy. Swallow his drool and Lucilius's cum? Haha. Sandalphon laughed on the inside as he already knew he was probably drooling. Knowing this fuck, he probably enjoyed the view.

Sandalphon slid a bit more in, before moving his tongue a bit across the bottom. What a mouthful. This sucked. Like literal, but fuck you. Sandalphon slid it back out of his mouth, hissing as he did; “This is awful.” Red eyes casted a glare at Lucilius, who said nothing in reply and stared back expectantly. Sandalphon clicked his tongue angrily, all he could taste was Lucilius. This was really his worst day.

Sandalphon moved his focus backed on the awful fucking fate that was Lucilius's dick. He sobbed only on the inside as he took it back into his mouth. Bad idea to take it out. It tasted worse when cold. Shit. “Stroke the parts you can't reach with your hands.” Lucilius told him, knowing he obviously hated every second of this. Hands wrapped around his shaft, slowly giving pumps to him as he tried to fit more in.

Lucilius smiled to himself, Sandalphon was a rather obedient puppy when his mouth is full, he noted. If only the cute puppy knew his leisurely pace was pathetic. That Lucilius was going to shove himself in and thrust into his mouth against his will soon. Lucilius simply smiled. Of course, it'd perhaps damage the angel's throat, but he'd recover. And he'd look adorable choking against it, Lucilius noted, still watching his subject of amusement struggle.

Sandalphon hated this. Absolutely. This was ass. Yet, for some reason he kept stroking and sliding his mouth against Lucilius, not very far as he didn't want to gag against this shit. This sucked ass. Sandalphon felt his hairs on his arms stand on end as both of Lucilius's hands knotted themselves into his brown hair. Nothing could be trusted when it came to this man.

“While this does feel nice,” Lucilius started, making Sandalphon freeze to look upwards. Oh, how Lucilius savored that sight of his dick in Sandalphon's mouth as those crimson eyes stared at him-- as angry as he looked. “It's much to slow for me, so excuse me.” Lucilius hummed, his grip on Sandalphon's hair tightening.

Shit. Was all Sandalphon had time to think before Lucilius thrusted his hips, dick sliding down his throat against his will. The angel felt himself try to gag, but was cut off as the dick slid back up, and back down. It was a blinding feeling. Sandalphon couldn't focus as tears rolled down his eyes, drool escaping his mouth, and his body was wracked with trembles at each thrust into his mouth. How awful. 

Sandalphon felt like it lasted hours, when it was probably only minutes before Lucilius relented and took it out of his mouth finally allowing Sandalphon to give into coughing and hacking. Lucilius laughed coldly as he moved off of Sandalphon and to his desk, fully removing his pants in the process. “You..” Sandalphon heaved hoarsely, red eyes glaring furiously at the white haired man. 

“You'll recover. Or else you'd truly be a failure of a creation.” Lucilius hummed out as he opened his drawer, taking his small bottle of lube he kept in there. “I'm done.” Sandalphon hissed, eyeing every movement the other made as he propped himself up, obviously unsteady as he blinked and rubbed at his cheeks.

Lucilius moved back to him, slamming him back down rather roughly, and returning to straddling him. “You're done?” Lucilius copied, moving his free hand to Sandalphon's groin; “That's a lie, seeing as you're hard.” Lucilius cooed, rubbing him through his pants, only granting a hiss from the other. “There's no way I'd let you put your dick in me again.”

Lucilius laughed at this, his cold distant hollow laugh. “No. We're done with that, it's okay. Your mouth was good enough for that. Like I said. You'll be inside of me. I enjoy the feeling of a dick rubbing my insides, Sandalphon.” Him saying his name sent shivers down Sandalphon's spine. He couldn't fathom what the fuck was going on.

Plus, his throat hurt like hell, but realizing how strong Lucilius was what sucked the most. Even just one hand on his chest was enough to stop him from fighting back. Or maybe he was just tired from having his mouth used like that. Who knows. 

This was the worst. Sandalphon felt a moan bubble inside of him. Why did it feel so nice to be rubbed by this man? Sandalphon clenched his eyes closed, as if to project himself away from it, but the gentle rubbing did not cease. It was ruined as he snapped his eyes open as the click noise of the bottle opening, not even realizing the hand pinning him down had left his chest.

Lucilius said nothing as he removed the stroking hand from Sandalphon and used it to push the lube into his other hand. He casted a gaze at Sandalphon, who was watching him with a captivated expression before moving his hand behind him. Entering himself to begin prepping himself. “You're..” , “Fingering myself? Yes.” Lucilius said blankly, setting the lube down before tugging on Sandalphon's pants.

“Do you mind removing these? You want to enter me, don't you?” Sandalphon said nothing at this, he merely watched as Lucilius fingered himself while on top of him. Why was he aroused at this sight? “I really. Really could prefer to fuck anyone else.”He hissed, before moving his entire body weight under Lucilius, sliding out from under him was easier when the man had his own fingers in his ass.

Sandalphon breathed, finally out of the chair and free from Lucilius, “You still can't leave the room, however. And you know from experience that this room is sound proof. So why not enjoy yourself by using me?” Lucilius hummed, trading places with Sandalphon as he removed his fingers briefly to lay down on the bed, spreading himself to give Sandalphon a nice view of him fingering himself.

Sandalphon turned his head at the sight, “Using you? I'd rather just not deal with it at all.” 'It'. He of course meant the throbbing in his pants. He desired a glass of water more than anything. “It's not like your precious Lucifer would find out. Is that all you fear? Him learning about what you do?” Lucilius said blankly, curling his own fingers inside himself, trying to find him relief. Though, he truly desired Sandalphon to enter him. And he always got what he desired. 

“My life is not completely controlled by Lucifer.” , “Completely? Funny.” Sandalphon felt himself bite his tongue as he stared at the wall. Disgusting. He noted, knowing if he looked at Lucilius that all he'd see is Lucilius lewdly. 

“Do, you have a boner in your pants aching yourself, and I'm offering you a nice way to help ease that pain and then leave this room. Besides, you can cum inside.” Sandalphon spun his head at this, of course in anger, but found himself lost for a retort as the returned to the sight of Lucilius spreading himself.

Lucilius gave a coy smile as he caught red eyes focused on his eyes, slyly moving his fingers inside himself to spread his own asshole to give the angel even more of a view. Who, sadly, snapped his view away from the sight with a click of his tongue. “It'd be easy, wouldn't it? To just enter me and thrust until you cum.” , “Do you always talk like this?” Lucilius huffed at this, “When you fuck me, you can leave the room.” Sandalphon felt himself snap at this; fine. Fine. If Lucilius really desired this so fucking much, he'd fuck him senseless. Not gently. 

Sandalphon may be a virgin or whatever else nicknames the asshole supreme was calling him, but he'd make him regret it if anything. Sandalphon said nothing as he moved in his heels to the edge of the bed where Lucilius had decidedly hung his ass over, who moved his fingers out of his ass finally; “Oh? Did I hit a nerve?” Sandalphon answered with nothing, as he tugged down his pants to release his own dick.

Which thankfully, already felt better than in his damn tight pants. He watched Lucilius grab the lube, as if to hand it to Sandalphon, who merely grinned at the thought. If he was going to fuck Lucilius, he was going to enjoy it. He palmed himself for a moment, ignoring the lube before pressing against Lucilius's entrance; “Sandalphon-” Lucilius started, only to be cut off with a choke of pain and maybe a curse as Sandalphon has no mercy and thrusted his entire length into Lucilius lubeless. 

“Fucking hell, Sandalphon!” Lucilius managed to choke out, his back arched as blue eyes stared at red. Oddly confused and pained. Sandalphon drank that feeling in. To finally have swapped their feelings. Who knew being in Lucilius could feel so good. “You're lucky you lubed yourself at all.” Sandalphon spat, feeling Lucilius twitch and squeeze him. Damn. Being in Lucilius really did feel good though.

He'd moan at the feeling, if he wasn't fueled by spite and hatred to fuck this man senseless and painfully. Sandalphon wanted to honestly take his time to try to fathom this welcoming feelings; the warmth swallowing him and squeezing against him. “I want you to suffer.” Sandalphon hissed out softly, before dragging himself out to thrust back in roughly. Granting another choke out of Lucilius. 

The man heaved beneath Sandalphon, God, Did every thrust hurt. But it also felt so damn good. Lucilius felt him fingers curl to grip the bed. Silly angel, he thought darkly, You can try to be rough but it's all just pleasure in the same. The experience was nice, Lucilius decided. To have Sandalphon furious, yet fucking him.

It was amazing, actually. Lucilius corrected himself as Sandalphon did not relent against him. Lucilius felt himself drool and made no effort to stop it, how bizarre. For a man who was a virgin and didn't want to fuck him, he sure was doing a fantastic job of fucking him. Lucilius could get addicted to this. “You make me wish I didn't use any lube at all.” Lucilius heaved out, almost giving way to a moan but holding it in.

Sandalphon stopped his rough pace at this, almost panting from his desperation to hurt Lucilius; “Excuse me?” Lucilius gazed at Sandalphon, making the angel shiver at the sight. Actually looking at Lucilius. He was loving it. Sandalphon hated that, hated that he was enjoying it. Hated that he himself was enjoying it too. “Does it feel nice inside me?” Yes. Sandalphon bitterly thought, saying nothing before thrusting again into Lucilius, granting a small cry from the other.

His no lube idea had gone badly, as he had gotten enough from Lucilius fingering himself at the entrance to slick his entire shaft up. Sandalphon cursed the fucker for that. Lucilius took the silence and renewed pace as Sandalphon did enjoy him. He felt himself smile in delight at this; To be ruining Lucifer's own creation before him.

Lucilius gave a small noise before moving to stroke himself; “Greedy asshole aren't you?” Sandalphon hissed at the sight, feeling grossly sweaty, halting his pace for several reasons. Lucilius let out a huff, still jerking himself off but feeling rather sad at Sandalphon's pause. Naturally, he took in on himself to grind into Sandalphon, earning a small moan from the angel who was less than expecting the friction. 

“We're both enjoying this, hmm?” Lucilius teased, keeping his grind against Sandalphon who merely said nothing in reply, keeping their eyes locked. Lucilius didn't mind this at all sure the slower pace was a bit sad, but at this, he could force Sandalphon into his prostate easier. Sandalphon merely gripped onto Lucilius's leg, keeping himself steady with it as Lucilius used him to fuck himself.

“What do my insides feel like, Sandalphon?” The angel in question bit down on his lip hard, by hell he wouldn't say a damned word to this man about this. What the hell did he want him to say? Was he really into fucking dirty talk? Sandalphon hissed at himself, it felt fantastic. Tight, moderately slippery, hugging his dick perfectly as Lucilius moved himself against Sandalphon.

Lucilius gave a loud hum as he sped up his stroking, feeling himself slowly nearing his climax. Ah, but how he'd love Sandalphon to cum into him as well. He slowly used his free hand to prop himself up, angling to allow Sandalphon deeper in, rubbing his insides roughly. “Ah, fuck, Sandalphon.” Lucilius cooed, feeling him slide into him.

Of course, Sandalphon had no idea what to really think as he watched Lucilius use him. This was a mess and he was quite literally dick deep into it. Crimson eyes stared blankly, almost emotionless as he watched Lucilius grind his hips against him. Really, it was a sight to behold. Lucilius was pure evil in every single way, yet as beautiful as Lucifer. How awful.

“Nn,” The noise came quietly from Lucilius, almost jolting Sandalphon back to reality. And boy what a reality it was as Lucilius jerked his hips up, his insides twitching wildly against Sandalphon who moaned at the sensation unwillingly. Thankfully, for Sandalphon, Lucilius did not halt his grinding as he climaxed, still stroking himself as his cum coated his hand and some of his top.

Sandalphon felt weak in his legs at this, at the realization that he hadn't even realized that he had came inside of Lucilius. That Lucilius had successfully used him to satisfy himself, while also making Sandalphon climax as well. “Disgusting.” The angel hissed, moving slightly to exit Lucilius, who simply wrapped his legs against Sandalphon's waist, forcing him to slide back in.

Sandalphon whipped his gaze to glare at Lucilius, who was smiling contently, licking his own cum off his fingers; “You don't really believe cumming just once is enough to sate me, do you, cute little Sandalphon?”

**Author's Note:**

> pros of no editor; My City.  
> cons; no one is here to fix my errors
> 
> also ive never written something like this so im so sorry  
> s/o to my friend who talked about this idea with me for days
> 
> take bets on how long it takes me to delete this out of shame! its been a whole hour and im halfway there!


End file.
